


near, far, wherever you are

by thegirlwiththeottertattoo



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day Two, F/F, Trimberly Week, but they do talk about titanic so, not actually really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeottertattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththeottertattoo
Summary: movie night at Kim's house leads to a deep discussion about feelings. And Titanic.for Trimberly Week, day 2, angst





	near, far, wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, angst is not really my strong point, and this fandom has a number of writers who are amazing at angst (like, heart wrenching wanna cry good) so there's no shortage of folks who will give you that pain. soooo instead of a full on angst fic, I've gone with something that sort of glances by angst, waving at it cheerfully before turning into something kind of fluffy.

"I can't believe you cry at this movie."

"I can't believe you _don't_! 

"You have existential angst over a couple of people of morons who can't do simple math?" 

"You have no soul."

"Kim, the door is _clearly_ big enough for both of them. I can't be sad when the dumbass with the floppy hair freezes to death! He didn't even _try_ to get up there."

Kim huffs a skeptical, watery sound and turns to her girlfriend with large, shining eyes. Trini is struck by how ridiculous this is. Kim is one of the toughest people she knows. Years of navigating high school hell have taught her to keep a tight hold over what she shows to others, including naked emotion and she doesn't cry over anything except the most serious shit, certainly not in front of anyone else. Obviously, she's vulnerable in front of Trini (Trini knows the parts of her she never shares with anyone else, good and bad), but this is the first time she's seen her get like this over _fictional people_.

For fuck's sake, the last time Trini really saw her cry out of anything other than relief or humor was when Billy died. In the grand scheme of things, Leo dying of stupidity doesn't even rate.

"It's not just him! I mean, I don't even really like him. He looks like he's twelve and he says things like 'I'm a tumbleweed blowing in the wind...'"

Trini cocks her head skeptically. "Uh huh... you're going to tell me you didn't have his picture plastered all over these lovely pink walls back when you were 12?"

Kim glares at her, "I don't even really like him _now_ ," she gestures at the screen where the credits are running on her laptop screen and Celine Dion is howling about hearts going on and shit, "It's that last bit. Rose dies and _goes back to Titanic_ and they're all _waiting for her_..." Even as she speaks, her sad brown eyes start welling up with tears again, "And then earlier with the old couple holding each other and the Irish lady reading to her kids..." she leans over from where she's tucked up against Trini's side and takes another handful of tissues from the box on her bedside table, blowing her nose loudly.

Trini sighs heavily, pulls Kim into her more tightly and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Kim burrows closer into her side, sniffling sadly as the credits continue to run. Trini still thinks this whole thing is dumb, but she can't stop herself trying to comfort her girlfriend at least a little. She's never liked seeing Kim upset about anything really.

But she's still Trini so she says, "Look, babe, I just never understood getting all upset about stuff that happens in a movie. I mean even those old people and that lady died because of bad corporate decision making and poor ship design with a heaping helping of early 20th century classism on the side. It's sad, I guess, but come on. It's not real!" 

"No soul," Kim mutters again.

"I guess I'm just more logical," well, that and she knows there's plenty of things in real life to _actually_ be upset about, so why waste heart rending weeping on a _movie_.

"Hm, yeah. Logical..."

They settle into a comfortable silence as the last of the credits roll. When the display switches back to the Netflix selection screen, Trini glances at her phone. It was only 8pm. It was a school night, but they could probably fit in one more before Trini had to get back to her house for her mother's nightly bed check. "What's next, princess?" 

Kim sits up and glances at Trini with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Trini frowns. She knows that look is trouble, "Kim... what?"

"So you're saying that crying at movies is unreasonable?"

"Well, yeah. Doesn't make any sense."

"And you're way too big a badass to ever crumble hm?"

"I wouldn't say it's cause I'm a badass," Kim raises an eyebrow at her and she smirks, "Not about this at least. I just don't fall for the Hollywood manipulation thing..."

Kim doesn't reply, just smiles sweetly and pulls her laptop towards her. Trini starts to get nervous as Kim types into the Netflix search box. Usually picking a movie means the two of them engaging in forty minutes of Congressional level debate and waffling before settling on anything (unless they have something chosen before they even settle in). The fact that Kim is moving with purpose is incredibly worrying.

The laptop stays steadfastly angled away from Trini as Kim chooses a movie and then puts it back in its usual place and settles back against Trini. Her sense of dread grows as she watches the start of the credits and then... oh shit. Oh holy _fucking_ shit... 

" _Marley and Me_???"

"What? You don't like this movie?" Kim asks, looking at her with wide eyed innocence that is totally and completely _unconvincing_ ,  "I mean I know you _love_ dogs, so I figured..."

Damn it. How. How had she figured it out? She'd never talked to Kim about this movie, never. It was one of the few things she _hadn't_ talked to Kim about. In fact, she had never talked to _anyone_ about what happened to her when she first saw this movie. Anyone except... oh that asshole.

She grabs her phone and texts Zack, _You are so dead._ She doesn't explain further. He deserves to stew on it a bit for something like this.

Then she settles in to watch the movie (ignoring the fact that Kim is still grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat, the tears of only a few moments ago seemingly forgotten), steeling herself, trying to shut off her emotions completely. She will not cry. She refuses to cry. She is not going to let Kim win this one, not after taking a stand... 

She. _Will._ **_Not._** **_Cry._**

***

Spoiler alert: she does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, for all its flaws I have kind of a soft spot for Titanic. All the problems mentioned in this fic are 100% for real, but then so is the fact that I cry every damn time. Anyway... hope you enjoyed (this is probably the shortest thing I've ever written so that should tell you how my multichapter fics usually go). Let me know what you think if you're so inclined. I appreciate any and all constructive feedback.
> 
> title from celine dion's my heart will go on, naturally.


End file.
